The Unwanted Possesion
by xXJunkoXx
Summary: Naruto is taken by surprise when a new, seemingly harmless girl arrives in town. Little does he know, the secrets this girl holds could unlock disaster for not only Naruto, but all of Konoha... Includes Akatsuki! THIS IS NOT NARUTOXKYUUBI
1. Only Hope

A/N: any paragraphs in between ------------- means that it is a flashback.

And blah blah blah, here we go:

* * *

The Kyuubi, a very well known demon that had terrorized the village of Konoha so long ago, the very spawn it seemed, of Satan, who was defeated and sealed inside the body of a young boy, stayed silently inside the boy, smiling to himself. The creature did not make an enormous effort to escape his prison. He just sat there, day after day, year after year, smiling to himself, occasionally lending power to the boy who held him. He sat there, smiling, in the farthest, dirtiest crevice of the boy's soul. Many people in Konoha feared the escape of the monster, but after 12 years, their feared dimmed, which was an unwise choice on their part. The fox sat, his blood rushing through his veins, anxious for the girl to arrive. The girl, his one ally who was the only hope of his escape. The one reason he sat silently for so many years. The one escape route the villagers did not know about. So, as always, he sat quietly in his prison, smiling to himself.


	2. Maps

A/N: Is it interesting so far??? XD

* * *

The girl jumped swiftly from branch to branch, her heartbeat racing. In attempt to shake off her pursuers, she quickly but clumsily was able to create 3 shadow clones, who she instructed to move in opposite directions. She then returned to her flight. After she was certain she was alone, she stopped to breathe and calculate where she was. The severe overwhelming of forest told her she was near Konohagakure, but she couldn't be sure. As she plopped herself down near a shallow river, the girl contemplated the best place to go. _Certainly not back there. But can I risk the endangerment of Konoha?_ _God! Why does this keep happening to me?!_ Sighing, she took out a bottle of peroxide, leaned over the river, and preceded to dump the contents of the bottle into her hair. The overpowering smell of the liquid burned in her nostrils. _ White hair could be a good look for me,_ she joked with herself. She couldn't waste anymore chakra for disguising her appearance, but just in case she decided to hide in Konoha... She sighed and sat back in the sun to dry her hair.

After about an hour or two of waiting, she heard several footsteps coming her way. The girl grabbed her belongings and hid herself in the nearest tree. She spied down from her hiding spot, hoping no scent of peroxide was still lingering in the air. _Shoot-if He's with them they'll be able to find me in no time. _She began to sweat lightly at the idea of being dragged back to that Hell Hole; this time they would watch her more carefully. But, to her relief, it only seemed to be Genin from the nearest village: This was good, because then she would know where she was. She listened carefully to their conversation.

"OH PAH-LEASE! " yelled one platinum haired girl. "That idiot has no talent whatsoever! I can't believe my next mission is with _him_," she sneered.

"Hey!" this time it was a pink haired teenager. "Naruto has a lot of skill! Way more than you, Ino-pig!"

"You're sticking up for Naruto? Have my dreams been realized? Are you over my darling Sasuke-kun?" The Ino-pig seemed to be filled with joy at the thought.

"As if! My heart belongs to_ my _Sasuke-kun!" screeched the one with pink hair.

"Would you both shut-up?!" asked an angry brunette boy. Ino-pig and Pink hair both stuck out their tongue at the same time.

"You're just jealous because no one likes you, Shikamaru," spat the Ino-pig.

Pink Hair giggled, adding "Except Temari-chan! I bet you guys'll have pineapple haired babies!"

Both girls laughed uncontrollably, while Shikamaru stomped off angrily, covering his ears as the two girls continued to bitch. So caught up in their argument, no one noticed the white haired ninja, sitting in the tree, eating up every word of their conversation. _Did they say Naruto? _The girl examined the trio, trying to figure out whether or not they were heading back to the village. After an intense surveillance, she decided they were heading back to Konoha. She followed them, not being noticed, even when all conversation had ended. She couldn't help but smile when the final sentence of their seemingly endless talking was "Do you smell peroxide?"

She continued to follow them silently, leaping from tree to tree, spying on the teenagers like a hungry predator._ I can't afford to make any mistakes._ she thought. If they found her, not only would she have to attempt to use her nonexsistent chakra, but _they_ would take her back and never again would she see the light of day._ They'll keep me locked up this time...no more sun, no more wind, no singing and..._her eyes started to water..._and no Naruto..._

She stopped abruptly when she realized that she had lost sight of the trio. She searched desperately, her heart racing. But she didn't search very hard. Her heartbeat sped up at the sight of the giant green doors. To her surprise, she wasn't relieved that she had a chance of escaping her pursuers. She wasn't relieved that she could feel the wind on her face, or the warm sun on her back that she enjoyed so much. Only one word, one name raced through her head: Naruto.


	3. Taper Jean Girl

If I write crappily, please don't be afraid to tell me XD

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the dirt road, hands in his pockets. _No missions AGAIN…_he thought, reminding him of his anger toward Tsunade-sama, because his next mission was with _Ino_. He wrinkled his nose, wondering how he'll be able to avoid her bitching on 'what a loser he is.' _Maybe I should go check if Sakura is back,_ he thought, instantly blushing. He fanned the back of his neck as he made his way to Sakura's house. _Damn, if I start sweating now, by the time I get to her house I'm gonna be too nervous to stand and probably smell like shit._ He took off his jacket and looked up to distract himself.

He lifted his head, and looked for something to get his mind off of the pink hair girl. _Trashcan, magazine stand, Hinata hiding behind a tree, Ice cream_ _stand, empty bench, trees, empty bench, more trees…empty ben-_, He stopped and stared at the girl sitting on the bench, leaning over, holding a cup of tea, with a concerned look on her face. _Wow…I haven't seen anyone like that around the village before. I wonder if she just moved here._ He looked at the girl, examining her features. _Peachy skin, a little pale, black tank, wristband, black heels, pale blue jeans, blue eyes…and white hair…_he hesitated for a moment then started toward the girl.

He stopped in front of her and started to say something when she looked up quickly and caught his eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful icy blue, and he felt like her gaze held him in a chokehold. He couldn't move, he couldn't, talk, he even had difficulty breathing. He also felt this weird, tingling sensation of power coming from his abdomen, the same kind of feeling he gets when Kyuubi lends him chakra. Her choking gaze melted away as her eyes widened when she realized who was in front of her. Naruto recognized her nervous eye movement. "I get it," he said, misinterpreting the look. "Yeah, I know, you think 'the demon' is going to hurt you," he said scratching the back of his head. "No," she responded. "No," she said again, her eyes starting to water. "Naru…" her bottom lip twitched. "…to" Naruto felt as if he would melt away when the girl spoke his name...Her voice was strong, but also sing-songy, and sweet. "Naruto," she said standing up and dropping her tea. The hot liquid splashed against his feet, but he didn't feel it. "I-Naruto!" she sobbed, pulling him into a bear hug. "I missed you so much!" "I'm sorry, sorry," she said putting him down and wiping her eyes. "How have you been? Are you doing alright?"

Naruto stared blankly at the girl, not saying anything. "H-How do you know me?" was all he managed to say. "I've known you since you were born, Naru," she said, smiling. "and-" she looked quickly to her left, then back at Naruto, putting her hands on his shoulders. "It was nice to see you again," she said quickly, kissing his headband and running to her right. "Wait- what's your name?!" he called out after her, but she just put up her right arm and yelled "We'll meet again!"

Suddenly, Sakura came running toward Naruto on his right. "Naruto…Tsunade-sama… wants to… see you!" she said, out of breath.

"Grandma? What the hell does she want?"

"I don't know! Something …about… someone looking for you ,"


	4. Somebody's Watching Me

* * *

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, half listening to Tsunade's rambling about this unknown stalker. Halfway through her monologue, Naruto interrupted by saying "You known, there was this white haired girl that randomly started talking to me, and like, kissing and hugging me and junk…I haven't seen her around the village…mmm..She looked like what, 16 maybe?"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Tsunade took out a pencil and paper and wrote furiously as Naruto described the mysterious teenager.

"Shizune!" she called after she was done writing. "Take this to the Anbu and have their sketch artist draw up a picture and make posters to put up around the village,"

"Hai," Shizune said before disappearing.

Tsunade turned to Naruto once more. "Now, Naruto, I have assigned Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji to be your bodyguards until this criminal is in custody, do you understand? I don't want you sneaking away from them or pulling any of your usual stunts,"

Naruto stared angrily at Tsunade. "Are you serious?! I don't need _babysitters_ to watch me 24/7!" He yelled point at Sakura and Neji who had entered the room a few minutes ago.

"Calm down, they won't be watching you _24/7._ After sunset, they will escort you here, where you will be sleeping for the time being," Tsunade answered.

"Come on Grandma Tsunade! Why are you being so protective?" Naruto whined.

"Because! Who knows what this girl wants with you?! The Kyuu-" but she stopped as her eyes darted to Sakura and Neji. She sat down, and her eyes shot up to Naruto, who nodded. Message received…not very happily, though.

"Damn, I can't believe I got stuck watching _you_." said Neji angrily.

"Believe it! It's only _destiny_ that you're stuck with me," Naruto replied sarcastically. Sakura giggled, and the three walked off to do nothing in particular.


	5. lessons in my dreams

A/N: Just to remind you, anything between ---------------is a flashback, and will usually be told from the point of view from that character.

Thanx XD

-xXJunkoXx

* * *

This was the third night in a row. Naruto didn't know what to do anymore. _Should I just stop sleeping? Gaara does it...Maybe I could manage._ Naruto tilted his head up to see the time. 3 a.m. _Oh Joy_ _.Three nights in row already_. He always woke up at the same time-right before he died. The dream was always the same, every night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood up in the grass meadow. I had to shield the sun from my eyes-damn, it's bright. Then I hear this singing, and it's so beautiful, I just wanna stand there forever. There's this real heavy forest around me, it's pitch black and there's this fog pouring into the meadow from it. The singing keeps getting closer, and I'm like rooted to the ground. Then all of a sudden, I see these icy blue eyes, and it's like I'm choking again, the same way I was when I first met the girl. She comes out of the forest in this torn up dress, but she's still like really pretty. She keeps singing this beautiful song, but her eyes keep choking me, and I feel like I'm running out of air, but I never do. She keeps getting closer, then she puts out her arms like she's gonna hug me. She keeps eye contact, but she touches my face and hair, and she starts smiling. Now this smile, it's like, melt-your-heart, butterflies-in-your-stomach kinda smile. But then, her eyes slowly turn red, and her warm, kind smile turns into this evil, time-to-die smile. Now, I'm paralyzed with fear. Her fingernails are long, and she slowly moves them down my face and neck, and then stops at my chest. The fog turns into this like, black, shadowy kinda figure, but it's blurry. Then the girls points this long black nail at my chest, and she...she rips right through my clothes, into my skin, and she…she drags her fingernail down to my stomach, then she stops. She gives me one last evil smile, then disappears into the dark and the shadow completely covers me, and it's almost like the Kyuubi…is laughing, and then I fall to the ground and I'm screaming bloody murder, which it was, and then I wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat up in his sleeping bag, trying to stay awake. He tried to keep his mind occupied, he fantasized about the day he would have. He envisioned himself asking out Sakura and her accepting, he imagined tasting the most delicious ramen in the world. He kept imagining different fantasies until he couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. Unfortunately for him, he was asleep.


	6. Wild Child

A/N: Sorry if the Chapters are short, as the story goes on they'll get longer. Thanx for reading XD

-Junko

* * *

Naruto felt a kick at this side. He quickly bent into a fetal position to help cease the pain. His eyes started to water as he tried to look up at his tormentor, imagining the evil face that haunted his dreams. His tears blurred his vision, but he soon heard the harsh voice.

"Naruto, wake up! It's 7:00 a.m. Get the hell out of my office!" yelled a groggy Tsunade. "Hey, you're the one who's making me stay here!" choked Naruto. "Whatever, just hurry up and get dressed. Sakura and Neji are waiting outside," She responded, resting her head on a pile of documents.

Naruto walked down the dirt road- the same one he met the white haired girl on- flanked by Sakura and Neji. "God, it's so boring! I'm gonna tear my brains out!" complained the blonde boy. "Whatever Naruto. Don't you think we've got it bad? We've got constantly babysit you, cause for sooooome reason, this..._girl _is out to get you!" Sakura spat. Naruto pulled up the collar of his jacket and walked on. He couldn't help but glimpse at the bench where the pale teenager had first spoken with him. The bench was empty, and Naruto was surprised to find himself a little…disappointed. He shook his head. _Why would I feel disappointed? Who knows what this chick could want with me! She could be with the Akatsuki or...or… _Naruto stopped his train of thought as he studied the small building a couple meters ahead of him. He started to smile slowly as a plan bloomed in his head. He hid the smile from Sakura and Neji, and walked on.

"Come On! It'll just be a minute!"

"No, Naruto. I can't go in there,"

"Oh! What about Neji?!"

"Hell no,"

"Come on, Naruto. It's almost sundown. Just go at the Hokage's,"

"No! I'm gonna piss my pants!"

"Fine! You've got 3 minutes!"

Naruto rushed into the bathroom, unzipping his pants. Once he was safely inside the stall, he zipped them up and climbed on the toilet. _Damn-three minutes. That's not a lot of time._ He stood on the topmost part of the toilet and pushed on the vent cover. He let it drop to the ground as he crawled through the claustrophobia inducing vent. After about 40 seconds of crawling, he reached the outside. "Yes! Freeeeee!" He yelled, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

He ran down the street, trying to get as far as possible away from the bathroom. _I've got about 30 seconds left…_ He ran on the streets, jumped on roofs, slid down wires and so on. As he raced swiftly by his surroundings, cool night wind brushing his face…His eyes grew wide as he jolted to a stop on the roof of an apartment building. _Night?_ He thought. _Oh crap! Grandma's gonna skin me alive! Shit!_ His heartbeat sped up as he raced across the roof tops to get to the Hokage's house. _No, no, no…_ He could only imagine the schooling he was going to get for this…It wasn't like one of his childish pranks; after awhile she might get worried and send the Anbu after him…

Naruto skidded to a stop once more. "It's okay; I was just heading back to the Hokage's house now. No one's following me, I wasn't kidnapped or anything; I'm fine. Really," Naruto said to the invisible Anbu member standing behind him.

"Tsunade-sama is going to be very upset with you,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know,"

"You shouldn't have ditched your friends,"

"…whatever. This babysitting thing is stupid anyway,"

"You could have hurt their feelings,"

Naruto turned around at the last sentence. _What kinda of Anbu member would say that? _ He looked at the woman, the traditional Anbu mask covering her face. Naruto looked at the fine grooves and lines that made up the wolf face. "What's up with you? Anbu don't talk like that," Naruto spat. "I guess it wasn't very convincing was it?" Replied the woman, lifting up her mask. A mess of white hair fell down her back and she revealed sparkling blue eyes, complimented by the moon's shine. "Surprise!" she said, to a dead still Naruto.


	7. Camisado

Naruto stood there, sweating, unsure of what to do. _Run? Substitution? Lie? Yeah…let's go with that…_Confident in his lying abilities, Naruto breathed deeply and looked into the girl's eyes. It was always good to look in the other person's eyes; it made the lie more believable. In this case, however, it wasn't a good idea. Naruto had his gaze locked with hers, and couldn't move once again. This time, however, the gaze wasn't choking. In fact, he was breathing just fine-quickly-but fine. No, this gaze made it hard for Naruto to come up with a decent lie. It was like she could see write through him. "I, um, gotta go…my ramen's getting…cold," The girl smiled at him.

"You need to get to the Hokage's,"

"Yeah-because of you,"

"How's that?"

"Whaddaya mean 'how's that'?" Naruto said, frustrated. He pointed to the wall the girl was standing next to. She looked over at the wall, a wanted signed plastered to it. She touched it gently, tracing her face with the blade of her finger. "Whoops. Looks like I'm in deep. Heh, it looks just like me too," She smiled, and Naruto could have sworn she was almost admiring the picture. He blew a huff of air. She turned back toward him, and caught his gaze. Suddenly, the evil smile appeared in Naruto mind and he rubbed his chest.

"Listen you-"

"Koretto,"

"Wha..?"

"Koretto. That's my name."

"Okay-listen Koretto, I don't know what you want with me, but you're a wanted criminal here. Everyone's looking for you. Did you see the price on your head? I shouldn't even be talking to you right now! If Grandma Tsunade sends the Anbu to look for me, game over for you. "Naruto breathed heavily trying to make his way around her. As she continued to block his path, she stood contemplating her next action. Seeing no way around her, Naruto plopped himself on the roof and decided to get some answers.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm running away from the Akatsuki,"

"Aww, isn't that cute. Bad girl has a sense of humor,"

"…"

"What do you want from _me_?"

"I came to check up on you,"

"I haven't seen you in four years,"

"What are you talking about? I don't ever remember meeting you."

"That's because I never look the same. I was the woman who gave you money for ramen. I was the little girl you helped that was lost in the forest. I was the robber you fought with because I kidnapped Konohamaru. I have always checked up on you, even when you don't realize it,"

Naruto paused to study the girl. Thinking he had no more questions, she leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. "Those are bad for you," he commented. The girl chuckled. "No matter what nonsmoker I smoke in front, they all say that same thing. You would think they could make up something new," As the cigarette came close to the end of its short lifespan, Naruto couldn't help but notice the red embers as they flew off it when Koretto flicked it gently against her fingers. Then he remembered.

"You-how have you been 'checking up on me lately?" He asked, sweating. Koretto gave him a sideways glance and return to her smoke. "Are you responsible for the dreams? Are you doing this on purpose?"

"You're having dreams about me? I'm flattered."

"Hah! You are making me have those weird-ass dreams! They're your fault!" Naruto stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Koretto. "I didn't say that," Koretto responded, throwing the bud on the ground and crushing it into the concrete of the roof. She started to walk away, and Naruto surprised himself by following. "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked. _Damn it, where are the Anbu? _Naruto looked around furiously, tagging after the girl. He suddenly felt a slight push, as if he walked into something and it pushed him back. Which, in fact was the case, since Koretto had stopped walking.

"Naruto," she said suddenly. "What?" he asked, his heartbeat speeding up.

"Do you hear music?"

Naruto stopped and listened intently, and after a couple of seconds he could he a song playing. Singing, guitar, drums, a normal song by a local band. He new the tune. It was about the night life in Konoha, and how rebellious teens would sneak out of there houses to go have some fun. He liked the song, but there was something weird about it. It almost sounded like it was playing…in the back of his brain.

Koretto turned to face Naruto, and the night scene behind her started to melt away into a dark mess. "What are you doing to me?" Naruto asked, his voice strained as he tried to stop his dizziness. Behind the melting scenery, he started to see that he was still in Konoha, but it was a little while after he had escaped from Sakura and Neji. It was almost sundown. The music playing in his head began dimming until it was nonexistent. "What was that?!" Naruto barked.

"My Genjutsu. You're not late at all," she continued. "I'm coming with you to see the Hokage,"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"The only way I can get to the Hokage and straighten out this mess is if I go with you, they won't let me in on my own."

"I don't know…what if you try to pull something?"

"Fine…Here. Take this to the Hokage and then come back and get me," Koretto said, handing Naruto a letter. "I'll be here on the roof when you return…you've got two hours," she turned to walk away, but then stopped and turned toward him.

"Oh, and Naruto,"

"Yes?"

"You'd better give that to Tsunade-sama. If you don't, I'll just have to haunt your dreams some more." And with that, she was gone in a puff f smoke, leaving Naruto alone on a roof, turning to make his way to Tsunade's to deliver the white haired stranger's message.

* * *

A/N: Yay! She has a name! (which means 'people of victory', btw) So I added a 'lame excuse for you, ElementalDragonSwordsman. Was it lame enough? XD

-Junko


	8. Say It Ain't So

Naruto knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in," called Shizune. Naruto took a deep breath and stepped in the room. He noticed Sakura and Neji, standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Naruto! What the hell were you thinking?! Do understand how much danger you put yourself in? That criminal could have caught you-"

"She did,"

"What?"

Naruto walked over and handed Tsunade the note. She looked suspiciously at him, hesitating, and she finally snatched the note. She unfolded it cautiously, as if it might blow up right in her face. She laid it on the desk, smoothing it out with her palm, and then proceeded to read it. Her brow furrowed as her eyes continued to skim the curly handwriting. After her eyes reached the bottom of the page, she spun around in her chair, rubbing her forehead. "She's willing to give herself up. But she wants Naruto to bring her here,"

"I think…you should trust her,"

Everyone looked over at Naruto, surprised. "Why's that?" Tsunade asked seriously. "Because-she had me in her Genjutsu, and I was totally vulnerable. If she wanted me, she would have used that opportunity. All she wanted to do was talk,"

"About what?"

"She said she was 'checking up on me.' Oh! And she says her names Koretto, too,"

"Koretto?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay. Naruto, go get her,"

"What? Just like that-"

"I said GO!"

Naruto stood for a moment, looking at Tsunade. "Fine," he said, turning and sprinting away.

"What was that about?" The confused Shizune asked. "Hello? Tsunade! Hellooooo?" Shizune waited patiently for an answer but none ever came. Tsunade sat there, looking out the window, over Konoha. The sky threatened to start raining at any given moment. _Koretto._ She thought, sighing. She spun around to face Shizune, rubbing her head again. "Shizune, get me some hot tea. Or some strong Vodka," Shizune giggled and walked out. Sakura and Neji stood there awkwardly, and Sakura whispered: "Do we stay here or what?" Neji shrugged, unsure. Tsunade sat there, ignoring them both. _Ugh. Koretto. I really hope it's not the one I'm thinking of. Then again…it has been awhile. Maybe she's changed. _

Naruto ran across the roof tops, searching for the one he been on previously. He skidded to a stop on one roof, recognizing the wall of another building next to it, where Koretto's poster was glued. "Hello?"

Naruto called.

"I'm here,"

"Come on. Grandma Tsunade wants to see you,"

"I'm coming,"

Koretto leaped gracefully on to the roof from her hiding spot in a tree. She landed directly in front of Naruto, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and them exclaiming "Alright to the Hokage!" Naruto rubbed his cheek and turned and started toward Tsunade's. He could feel Koretto's presence close behind him and he couldn't help but look behind himself once in awhile. As they approached the Hokage's house, Naruto felt a raindrop on the top of his head. Then another, and another, until it started drizzling steadily. Naruto saw a terrified Koretto in his peripheral vision maneuver around him and take a leaping bound through an open window in the Hokage's building. _Shit!_ Thought Naruto. _I should have known better._ He jumped through the same window, turning furiously in search of Koretto. He stopped suddenly. She stood there, three feet from the window looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto felt embarrassed for showing his distrust so bluntly. "This way," he motioned, going down the hall. They stopped at the office door. Naruto looked at Koretto, took a deep breath and turned the handle.

Sakura, Neji and Tsunade looked up at the approaching teenagers. Tsunade caught Koretto's gaze. Her eyes narrowed, as did Koretto's. Neji and Sakura stood up and watched the white haired girl. Her gaze caught their stares, and she turned quickly and gave them a menacing look that made even Neji look away.

"Koretto,"

"Tsunade-sama,"

"Why are you here?"

"It was my first instinct. I decided to come here once I escaped. I heard them talking about Naruto,"

"Who?"

Koretto walked over to Tsunade desk, reached into her pocket and pulled out a black cloth, ripped at the edges where Naruto noticed a red and white design. Tsunade examined the cloth with wide eyes. "Pein?" She chocked out. "Yes," Koretto responded. Tsunade turned quickly to the window.

"Is this his-? "

"I can't be sure; I was only in it for a second. If it was, he wouldn't notice,"

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. "How long were you there?" Koretto looked at her feet not wanting to remember. "Four years," she responded sadly. Tsunade looked surprised.

"Four _years_?"

"Yes,"

Tsunade was silent for several minutes. Everyone moved uncomfortably in the awkward silence. Koretto finally broke it.

"Can I have your permission to stay here?"

"What?"

"I want to stay here,"

"What if they come back? I can't put Konoha in jeopardy,"

"If they come, they'll come silently, just for me. They won't bother _anyone_. Not even Naruto. I heard them discussing Itachi's failure,"

"Where will you live?"

"Well, there's always my old house, but it'll need renovating, so I figured I'd live with Naru for awhile,"

Naruto interrupted "Whoa, whoa, hey," who said you can just move into _my _house? Stay at a hotel,"

"Why can't she stay with you?"

"I don't want a girl I don't even no sleeping with me-I mean sleeping in my apartment," he added, at the sight of Sakura and Neji.

"You don't know…?

"Well yeah, because-"

"Because he doesn't know," Koretto cut him off. "Because I don't know what?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Oh well, Naruto," Tsunade said, motioning to Koretto. He looked at her smiling, bright face.

"I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Koretto. She's your sister. So now you know her, and she _will _be staying with you."


	9. Fight Test

Naruto felt an odd tingling in his stomach. The same kind of feeling he got when he was close to Koretto. It wasn't like the kind of nervous butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling, it was more of a slight surge of power, but as Koretto moved away, it would dim. That was one of the reasons he woke up suddenly. The other was the uncomfortable presence he felt at his bedside. He quickly opened his eyes and his heart nearly skipped a beat as Koretto's icy-blue gaze dug into the back of his skull.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Looking at me,"

Koretto let out a giggle as she walked out of the room. Naruto had almost forgotten he had a new roommate, let alone a new sister. Naruto had severely questioned Tsunade when he first found out, completely taken aback by the words Tsunade had uttered. But it was true, he had seen the documents, her name was Uzumaki. He was still a little skeptical, because Tsunade couldn't produce a birth certificate because Koretto burned her house down with the documents inside. Naruto frowned. Tsunade was, however, able to produce Koretto's _criminal record_, and that showed that her name was Uzumaki Koretto, and she was born and raised in Konoha.

Naruto slipped on his pants and jacket, and headed to the kitchen. The overwhelming smell of eggs and bacon traveled their way up Naruto nostrils. He sat down at the table, inhaling the smell. Koretto dropped a plate of eggs, bacon toast and oranges under his nose. "This for me?" he asked, pointing to the plate. "Obviously," responded Koretto, her back turned, washing dishes. Naruto found the time to look up as he scarffed down his breakfast. _Wow. This place actually looks clean for once._ The empty ramen packages were gone, the dishes were washed, the counters clean. _Whoa. She even cleaned the bathroom... I didn't know I had hard wood floors!_ Naruto looked around the clean apartment with excited, finally grateful for the girl's presence. "Fhanx fo hmlening hup," Naruto said, his faced packed with food. "You're welcome," Koretto replied happily.

Naruto finished the last bite of his food and burped, satisfied. "That was good," Koretto smiled at the remark, tracing the top of a glass of water with her finger. She had devoured her breakfast- and Naruto noticed she looked disgusted while doing it-long before him. "Well, time to go. There's gotta be a new mission for me," Naruto got up and zipped his jacket, heading for the door. "Naruto, Tsunade gave you the day off," Koretto said, unmoving. "Really?" he asked, a little disappointed. "Yeah," he heard the crack in Koretto's voice and looked over. He couldn't see her face, but he did see a small tear drop into her glass. "Koretto…?" he asked uncomfortably. He sat across from her.

"Naru-to," she sobbed. "I'm sorry; I'm s-sorry,"

"For…what?"

"F-for leaving…I-I promised M-mom. I promised M-mom I would t-take care of you, but please, try to under-stand. I-I couldn't s-stay. I had to leave. I-I ab-abandoned my own brother when he needed m-me. I didn't think of M-Mom and Dad. I was so selfish back then. And they gave m-me such a g-great life; a ch-chance to start over. But I knew. I knew no matter how hard I t-tried, the villagers would always hate me. And I knew…even th-though Dad said you'd be a h-hero, I knew they w-would hate you, too. And I left. I left you a-alone to deal with the p-pain I also experienced. W-Without Mom and Dad, I didn't think they would b-be so o-open to my stay. I-I'm so s-sorry. I know how it was for you…"

She had to stop she was crying so hard. Naruto felt an odd sensation of overwhelming anger rise in his belly. It was almost as if the Kyuubi took the minor anger he had toward Koretto and multiplied it by 100. He could feel a slight change in his chakra, and his appearance. It was like the starting stage when he used the Kyuubi's power. Panic started to rise with the anger and pain. _Wh-what's going on? _

Koretto had stopped crying and was facing away from Naruto. "Naruto-what. Are. You. Doing?"

He heard the strain in her voice she turned around slowly, as if she was trying to fight the movement. Naruto's panic increased. His anger was boiling over.

He watched as Koretto continued to turn. Her gaze pierced his. Her blood red gaze. Naruto's head began to spin. All he could imagine was the forest, the dress, and the smile, accompanied with the eyes. He knew it was coming. And when it finally did, his anger exploded. That twisted, death smile, the one from his dream found itself under Koretto's nose. He let out a snarl and ripped the table out of his way. Koretto approached him menacingly, slowly at first and then lunged at him, knocking him through the door, all the way to the far wall of his room, holding his throat, digging her nails into his skin. The blood from his neck began to slide down onto Koretto's hand, leaving tiny streams of red liquid spiraling down her hand. Naruto tried to fight back, but he couldn't move. Even though her eyes were dark-red, they still had that same hypnotic charm as her icy-blue eyes. Naruto gasped for breath, but her nails dug steadily into his neck. Suddenly, her hand dropped, and she rolled onto the floor, he could tell Koretto was trying to fight herself out of this mess. She fought, and started clenching her fists and began putting cracks into the floorboards. She screamed with rage, and Naruto's panic overtook him, the Kyuubi's power began rapidly withdrawing. She smashed the floor with her fists, ripped right through the sweatshirt she was wearing, rolled over and started thrashing violently. After several minutes of seemingly endless fight, Koretto stopped, lying on her back, barely moving.

Naruto walked cautiously over to her and waited several more minutes. He brought his hand up to his throat, where the puncture marks were already healing. They seemed barely noticeable under his touch; the only proof of the attack was the dried blood that was splattered across the wall and his jacket, and of course, Koretto's fingers. He looked down at her; the blood on her fingers was now on her face and the floor. She groaned and pushed herself on her knees, holding herself up with her hands.

"I'm…I'm sorry, N-Naruto. I-should-I should have known better,"

And with that, Koretto began vomiting her breakfast onto his bedroom floor.

* * *

How was that? BTW, I'm changing the rating to "M" just for safety. (Thinking about the future plot of the story *wink*) Yeah, blood and violence XD

-Junko


	10. Plans

A/N:Sorry about the updating DX! I've been busy, sorta. N E way, I hope you like...next update is Thursday, 12.11.08

I feel bad. It's not even an important chapter....i guess

-Junko

* * *

Naruto leaned against the fence post, looking at the ice-cream Koretto had bought for him. He stared down at the melting vanilla liquid that started to drip down his hand. _Just like my blood on _her_ hand._ _What was she talking about? Staying away from her? What were my dreams telling me? Why did she choose to send those kinds of dreams into my head?... What happened earlier?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I stared at Koretto as she continued vomiting, apologizing in between her heaving. I walked to the closet, almost like I was a zombie or something, and I dug through it until I found a mop. I helped support Koretto to the bathroom, that tingling feeling starting slightly up as I touched her shoulder. She sat in the shower, vomiting and crying. What is going on? I mopped my floor, staring out into space trying to find the answers. Obviously it had to do with the Kyuubi, and Koretto; that girl-or whatever she was. My sister? Why were we fighting? I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I heard the floorboards creak as she entered my room. She stood at the doorway, looking at her feet. I felt angry again, but not like before.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted, breaking my silence.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell you now; it's not the right time,"

"What do you mean it's not the right time? You nearly killed me!"

"No, no I wouldn't-I couldn't kill you. I'm still in control,"

"What are you talking about?!"

"No, not the right time,"

I laid down on my bed, furious with this stupid-good-for-nothing-bitch. Even though I was pissed, my anger started to dim down, and even though _she_ was still in my room, I fell asleep. It was weird. My dreams were happier this time, and they included Koretto. We were happy; living with each other, completely delightful in a world I knew didn't exist. I woke up feeling a little better, and pushed passed Koretto, who had apparently watched me sleep for the last hour and a half. I put on clean clothes and walked up to her, like three feet away. "I don't know who-or what you are, but I will find out. I can promise you that, 'tebayo," She looked at me, her eyes soft and sorry. I looked away "This never happened," I said, heading for the door. "We have to act like nothing is wrong," she agreed. She also added "Naruto. Please just stay a couple feet away from me," We then walked out of the stuffy apartment, and the fresh air helped my mood a lot. I could see Koretto was enjoying the slight autumn breeze that blew through Konoha. We walked down to the shops in Konoha, where I told Koretto I'd start introducing, or I guess re-introducing her to everyone. She sat down with a magazine, and handed me a vanilla ice-cream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Koretto barely tapped Naruto's shoulder. He looked at the magazine she was pointing to. "I didn't know the village was attacked by Orochimaru," she said with genuine curiosity. "Yeah, that was awhile ago though. It was pretty intense," He noticed Koretto seemed uncomfortable with the thought, she fidgeted a little, moving her hair to her left shoulder as if her neck began to sweat. "D-Did anyone die?" She asked. Naruto replied sadly. "Yeah, the Third," Koretto bit her bottom lip. She shook her head slightly and said

"That's when Tsunade took over?"

"Yeah, I even went to go get her!" Naruto felt a little sensation of pride.

Naruto seemed in a better mood, and Koretto relaxed a little. "It seems this Sasuke kid has been pretty popular with Orochimaru; says he was your age. Did you know him?" Naruto looked down at his ice cream once more. "Yeah, a little," Koretto could tell that subject was somewhat off limits. She looked up from her magazine and squinted down the road.

"Hey," she said, getting Naruto's attention once more. "Is that Hatake Kakashi?" she asked a little surprised. "Yeah!" Naruto responded, getting up and moving toward the group that also included Sakura, Lee, and Iruka. He grabbed Koretto's arm, much to her dislike, and whipped her in front of the group, letting go of her when tingling in the pit of his stomach was barely noticeable. "Hey guys! Guess what?" he said, "well Sakura already knows, but this-" Naruto said, motioning toward Koretto "-is my sister," Koretto smiled, she thought she heard the tiniest hint of almost, pride, in his voice. She smiled and waved awkwardly at the group. "Hatake Kakashi? Umino Iruka? "she asked, staring at the two with bewilderment. "Is it really you?" she said this, putting her hand on top of her head and comparing it to Kakashi's and Iruka's height. They looked at each other, then back at Koretto. "Koretto?" they asked in unison. "Hai," Koretto responded. "It's me," She looked at the two, and then added "It's been so long! You guys look so different! You're actually taller than me!" She bear- hugged Kakashi and Iruka, like old friends. _Aren't they like 10 years older than her? _ Thought Naruto as the trio 'caught up'. _ That's weird. I could understand if they were like, big brothers to her or something, but she's using 'kun.' _

At this point Lee couldn't stand it any longer. He cut off Kakashi mid sentence and exclaimed- "Hello! You must be Koretto-san! I am Rock Lee! It is a wonderful pleasure to meet such a youthful relative of Naruto's!" He clasped one of Koretto's hands and shook it wildly. Koretto tugged slightly at her hand after a few awkward minutes of Lee's shaking. He got the message, and let go, blushing. She smiled and responded with "Hello, Lee, please, call me Koretto-chan. Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine!"

"Alright then, Koretto-chan!" Lee gave her a brilliant smile and thumbs up. Koretto tried to duplicate his…'youthfulness.'

"Okay! Can I call you Lee-kun?"

"It would be my honor, Koretto-chan!"

"Lee-kun! Lee-kun, Lee-kun!"

The two embraced lovingly, like good friends. _Wow. She's good. _Thought Naruto, impressed by her ability to make good friends so quickly…Then again, it was _Lee_.

Koretto looked at the magazine still in her hand. She turned quickly to the vendor. "Is this today's?"

"Yup,"

She turned to Naruto, clasping his shoulders for a brief second. "It's your birthday!" she smiled widely, hoping he was s surprised as her...He was. Sort of. He knew it was his birthday; he had seen a parade of people dressed in black, heading toward the cemetery. It was a dead giveaway. He just didn't expect anyone else to know. He blushed with happiness. Koretto turned to the rest of the group. Sakura nodded toward Naruto's apartment. Koretto winked. "Okay Naru. Me, Kakashi, Iruka and Lee will go get you a cake and presents and stuff, and you go change for the date Sakura just offered to go on with you,"

Naruto was gone before she finished the sentence. They saw him run down the road and take a left. Toward the apartment. "That's _not_ what I meant," Sakura said angrily. Lee looked up at her words, happy that it wasn't a real date. Koretto smiled. "That may not have been what you meant, but it got him to his apartment, didn't it?" With that, she turned, and started running after the blonde boy.


	11. Bleeding Love

Enoyyyyyyyyy~ XD **NEXT UPDATE: **12.12.08

-Junko

* * *

Naruto clumsily unlocked the door, excited about his 'date.' He rushed inside and was so stunned when his friends jumped out and yelled "Surprise!!" it took him a minute to gather what was happening. The small group of people surrounded Naruto, pushing presents into his arms. He smiled widely, finally grasping what was going on. The door opened behind him as the group he was previously with walked in. He turned to Koretto. "Did you-?"

"I can't take all the credit," she smiled. She leaned over and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and started examining the decorated room. They had broken into his apartment, covering it in streamers and confetti. There was an entire table dedicated to large pots of ramen, still hot, another table was meant for his presents, and the third table held a cake. It had white frosting, brimmed with a light blue border. It said 'NARUTO' in big, orange letters, with a chibi drawing of him under it. Under that was the number 13.

Naruto was so excited; he didn't know what to do. He turned to the crowd, nearly crying, and yelled "Thank You!!" before grabbing a bowl and filling it with ramen. Everyone laughed, and the party began.

Naruto sat on the wooden chair and ripped open the presents, giving a genuine 'thank-you!' or 'Awesome!' to everyone. So far he had received several ramen coupons, exploding kunai, Konoha symbol gloves, a dog tag with his name engraved in it and a fair sum of money.

Koretto approached him, handing over a small box. It held two separately wrapped items. Naruto unwrapped them carefully, not knowing what to expect. He unwrapped the smaller of the two, and at first glance didn't think there was anything inside. Puzzled, he held the wrapping paper vertically, examining it. Something fell out and onto the floor with a small _clink_. He bent down and carefully picked up the gold chain, and brought it up to his face. It was a little golden locket, and when he opened it, there was a picture of him, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, different from the one he owned. On the other side was a picture of what he could only guess to be his father, and his mother, her hand resting gently over her big, pregnant stomach. Naruto could feel tears starting to swell up in his eyes. He put the locket down gently and unwrapped the second present.

The second present was also a picture. However, It was much bigger than the one in the locket, and it was in a hospital room. Naruto could see Koretto, kneeling on the right side of the bed, giving the camera a peace sign, her mouth in an 'O' shape. _As if she was saying 'dattebayo'. _Naruto smiled. She had long black hair, but he knew it was her. Who couldn't tell Koretto from a picture with those eyes of hers? He could tell she was about to cry, but there was this love, this, almost protective nature in her eyes that told him how much she cared. On the left side of the hospital bed was his father, blonde and delighted, tears running down his face. There was a slight quiver in his bottom lip, as if he would start sobbing at any moment. He kneeled there, smiling widely and pointing to the bed. Naruto followed the finger to where it was pointing. The little blonde baby was resting calmly, unaware of the events that were soon to happen. His eyes were closed; the Kyuubi's marks on his face were nonexistent. He had one hand wrapped firmly around his father's finger that wasn't pointing at him. Naruto looked at the tiny hand, and instinctively looked down at his hand. A tear rolled down his cheek, but no one saw. He looked back at the picture. The final person in the shot sat above the others on the hospital bed, cradling the little baby. The woman had reddish hair, and looked terrible, like she had just endured excruciating pain. Her head was sweaty, her hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail. Never the less, she sat there, looking as proud as a queen who had just delivered the savior of the world. She sat, smiling as widely as she could, a genuine, lovely smile. You could hardly notice that she was in pain, and dying. Despite her pain, despite the fact that death was knocking on her door, she smiled.

Naruto couldn't take it. He sobbed shamelessly, and no one blamed him. Living in a world that had virtually hated you since a little while after your death, you rarely saw such love directed to you. Who could possibly criticize the fox boy, who had been lonely his entire life? To know at one point, you had a family who cared so much about, who would do anything for you. The kind of family whose intentions you could, from a loving smile, tell right away. These people loved him. He knew it. And one of them was still here. She had given him the picture. She had almost killed him. But he knew-he knew she loved him, too. And how could he do anything but love her back, despite the problem this morning. She had hurt herself, to try and save him. Not because she would get in trouble. Because she loved him. He bent over, his eyes stinging from salty tears. Koretto could feel that locking feeling like this morning, but she ignored it completely. She wanted to comfort him. She needed to comfort him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him there for several moments. "You know, they loved you so much." she said. And he did. "It was right before Mom died. But it felt like, in that very moment, everything was perfect; complete," She pointed to herself I the picture. "As they were taking the picture, I couldn't help myself. Everyone had to know. So I yelled 'I have a real family now, dattebayo!'"


	12. Don't Get Lost In Heaven

I hope this offers more insight on Koretto. Oh, if you notice the confusing dialogue or contradictions in my story, fear not very thing will be understood in the end~~~~~~~~ enjoy :)

**NEXT UPDATE: 12.13.08**

-Junko

* * *

Koretto had checked to make sure Naruto was asleep. She looked at the clock. 3 a.m. She walked into the kitchen, streamers and confetti littered across the floor; scattered everywhere, as if piñata had just been a victim of a terrible homicide. The wind blew against the apartment, causing a slight moaning sound to echo through the walls. She sat down on the lonely wooden chair in front of the table. She touched the picture lightly, as if it might disappear. Naruto had loved it the second she had given it to him, and she felt a tiny sting of guilt as she took it from its place on Naruto's nightstand. It wasn't like she was going to steal it; she would have it returned before Naruto even realized it was gone.

She looked down at the picture carefully, as if it would suck her back to that terrible day. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to remember the promises she'd broken, the pain she felt; physically and emotionally. The picture did not physically bring her back in time, but her mind wandered back, to that horrible, and wonderful day, about 13 years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked impatiently back and forth, to the door then back to Kushina. Where was Minato? I held Kushina's hand, nervously awaiting his arrival.

"Koretto-chan, your squeezing hand too hard," Kushina replied kindly. "Oh, sorry," I responded, worry clearly shown through my voice. Kushina smiled "He'll be fine, Goreijou,"

I had to smile. Kushina had always made me feel calm in times like these. We sat silently for a moment, but it was interrupted by another loud _BOOM!_ And an earthquake that caused the hospital to mildly shake. Instictively, I threw my torso over Kushina's trying to block and part of the ceiling that may break off during one of the earthquakes from hitting her. I had to everything possible to protect Kushina and her unborn baby. I had such amount of gratitude and respect for her and Minato; it was rare for such a display of affection to be shown from a teenage girl toward her parents. I didn't care. I loved them; I would give up the world for them. After the earthquake subsided, I sat back down in the chair, holding Kushina's hand. She squeezed unusually tight this time. I looked at her quickly. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. Her free hand clutched her stomach.

"Baby…now…" she choked, letting go of my hand and putting it on her stomach. I ran to the door and flung it open. "Hey! We need anesthetics in here now! We've got a baby on the way!" I turned back to Kushina, just as Minato was climbing through the window.

"You made it here just in time,"

Hi face was pale at the sight of Kushina. I saw two nurses rush in and stick Kushina with needles. I held myself back; _It's good fro her, they're only helping._ I told myself. Tsunade ran in, asking what the problem was. "She's going into labor!" I yelled, looking behind her.

"Where's the damn doctor?!"

"They're all busy,"

"What?! One of them has to be free!"

"No, they're all booked with dying patients,"

I stared at the ground, flipping through my thoughts. I looked up at Tsunade, pleading silently. Her eyes grew wide.

"I can't,"

"Please!"

"I-" she looked over at Kushina, then back at me.

"Please! We need help,"

Kushina let out a scream.

"Okay! I'll deliver the baby!" Tsunade ran to the sink and started washing her hands. I ran over to Kushina, and grabbed her free hand, since she was digging the nails on her left hand into Minato's wrist. She relaxed a little, the drugs started to kick in. "Minato," she said wearily, her head starting to sweat. "Yes, my love?" he responded, kneeling next to her. "I like…Naruto," she breathed, smiling. He smiled to. "I like Naruto, too," He thought for a moment. "What if it's a girl?" he asked. Kushina turned her head toward me. "I think…Ciela. Is that okay?" I smiled and nodded, looking at my soon-to-be-larger family. I went over to Minato's side of the bed, giving him and Kushina a grateful hug. I started crying. "Haha, Chichi," I whispered, embracing them. They knew I would do anything for them, that I really did love them. Kushina touched my face. "No matter what they say about you, you have always been a wonderful daughter,"

There was another _BOOM!,_ followed by a more violent earthquake. Kushina let out a gasp as I quickly covered her.

"Here comes.." she said, pushing. Tsunade ran over, gloves on her hands, and sat in front of Kushina's open legs. "Push," she instructed.

Kushina pushed.

"Again."

Kushina pushed. Her fore head was covered in sweat, her hair tangled in a messy ponytail.

"Push," Tsunade could see the top of the child's head.

Kushina pushed.

A small cry filled the room. Kushina started crying, and Minato grew even more pale, seeing the face of the child sticking out of Kushina. I sat motionless, holding Kushina's hand.

"One more time," Tsunade said, reaching for the child. Kushina did as she said, and let out a deep breath. Tsunade lifted up the child, crying in her arms and Minato walked over.

"The umbilical cord?" Tsunade, joked, exasperated.

Someone handed Minato a pair of scissors. He snipped the cord gently.

Tsunade cleaned off the child and wrapped it in a blanket.

"No one said the sex!" Kushina coughed, a little angrily. Tsunade handed the child to Kushina, and whispered "A boy,"

Kushina smiled. "Naruto" she said, rubbing his cheek. Minato started crying. "Naruto,"

I held back my tears as I looked at the child. Love rushed through me, along with a somewhat hysterical obsession of protection.

"A picture," Kushina whispered, tiredly.

I ran over and grabbed the camera, positioning it so I could see the three of them.

"Ready?" I asked positioning the lens.

"Koretto, what are you doing? Come here,"

Minato motioned to the right side of the bed. I walked over, almost bursting with happiness. Naruto locked Minato's finger in an iron-baby grip. He smiled, and I could see his lip quiver, trying to hold back his tears. Kushina sat up, holding baby Naruto in her arms. Tsunade got behind the camera.

"Ready ?" she asked. We all fidgeted a little. In that short time span I looked at my family, and everything was so simple, so perfect. I could imagine us living together, laughing and Naruto growing, I imagined myself as an overprotective older sister, teaching him about girls and strangers. I turned to the camera holding up a peace sign. "I have a real family now, dattebayo!"

The flashbulb burst, and Tsunade handed the machine over to me. I put it on a chair gently, as if it might break at the slightest movement. I walked back over to Kushina, Minato and Naruto. Kushina handed him to Minato. She turned towards me. "Koretto. I need you to respect my last wishes,"

I looked at her with confusion. "..What? What do you mean last wishes?"

As if in response, her heart rate dropped suddenly, going to a threatening level. The nurses shouted and Tsunade ran over to the machine. "She lost too much blood," one cried. Minato looked frantically at his love. Tsunade ran over and began stitching Kushina.

"No-" He pleaded. "Someone has to be there for him,"

Kushina pointed at me. The building shook from another earthquake. I covered Kushina. "What are you talking about? You have to lived," I cried.

"Koretto-please, take care of Naruto. He needs someone, after Minato and I are gone."

I looked at Minato, and he looked down.

"Koretto, the only way to stop the Kyuubi..is to seal him inside a host. "

I looked at Naruto, my fury rising steadily. "NO! NOT HIM! FIND ANOTHER!" I snarled.

"Koretto, there is no one else. He is the only one who can help. There were no other births today."

I screamed furiously. "YOU CAN'T! LOOK AT ME! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT YOUR SON TO BE LIKE TOO? YOU DON'T KNOW THE KIND OF LIFE HE'LL LIVE!"

Minato looked at the child. "He will be a hero. They will all be grateful for him. He will be they're savior,"

I looked at Kushina and Minato. How blind they were. Couldn't they see that no matter what you do, if you have a monster on the inside, everyone sees you as a monster on the outside?

I looked away. Another loud crash and a violent shaking. The screams from outside were louder this time. I looked at Kushina, light fading from her eyes. I started sobbing. "Hahaoya, I-I promise," I choked, despite my common sense. Kushina gave me one last kiss on the cheek, and did the same for Minato and Naruto. "My family, I love you more and more," she said, closing her eyes. I jumped out the window, just as I heard the machine flat line. I leaned against the building, zipping up my jacket. I pulled out a cigarette and watched as the Kyuubi destroy everything in its path from a distance. _My fault. If that damn fox wasn't looking for _her_, this never would have happened _ "You hear that Koretto?! It's all your fault, you worthless piece of demon reject!" I screamed to the air. I took another puff and continued watching the Kyuubi. I was surprised he hadn't found me yet. He dug, whipped and crushed everything in his path.  
_Fuck 'em. Let him destroy the whole fucking village. What have they ever done for me? _

Minato was suddenly beside me, Naruto in his arms.

"I need you to keep his attention while I perform the seal," He said as we ran toward the demon.

I remained silent throughout the trip. As we approached the demon, I brought out a kunai while Minato summoned Gamabunta. I stood in front of the giant frog, holding my kunai. I quickly brought the blade to my wrist, and sliced it open. Blood poured relentlessly from my veins, and after 5 seconds, I sealed it with my chakra. The Kyuubi had smelled the blood at once and turned his attention toward me.

"**KORETTO**!" The voice boomed.

"Kyuubi,"

"**Hahaha! How pathetic. Aren't you even going to try and run away? Don't you value your life, child?"**

"You're just as stupid as you are sly, kit,"

The Kyuubi snarled.

"**Am I? At least I still have my life!" **He barked, bringing up a giant paw, intending to destroy me with it.

"You must have us confused," I said, just as Minato preformed the seal. They Kyuubi snarled, trying to break free.

"It's too late, kit," I said, smiling.

He smiled too. "**Ha..ha..ha. Koretto will come, child. The fox and the wolf are allies. You will be drawn to me, child."**

I stood there, staring at Minato, who held Naruto in his arms, the Kyuubi had disappeared.

Gamabunta lifted me onto his back. I ran up to Minato. He staggered and handed Naruto to me.

He smiled and said,

"My children will be heroes in this village. You have done so much." He touched my cheek and Naruto's.

"I will tell Kushina you said hello," he fell onto Gamabunta's back, unmoving. "Dad…" I cried.

"Are you gonna be okay, kid?" Gamabunta asked.

"No. But thank you. Can you put us down?"

He gently placed us on the ground and gave his sympathy, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I looked at Naruto. He was crying, and I covered him with my jacket and held him close. He had fresh scars on his face, three lines on each cheek. _Like a fox._ I snarled to myself. _Damn that Kyuubi._

"Burn in Hell!" I screamed, though he was now inside Naruto.

I wandered aimlessly around Konoha, the streets littered with destroyed building and bodies. Dirt and blood covered my ankles as I walked with Naruto to the Hokage's house. I looked down at him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I sat down on a bench, pushing over the dead woman that was sprawled awkwardly across it. I sat down and looked at him. He lay silently, taking in deep lungfuls of air. I cried shamelessly. I didn't care. Who was watching? The lifeless eyes of the citizens that lay around me? Good. Let them stare. Let them stare at me. They were dead, face bashed in, organs spilling out of them. They made me feel the same way. Like I was dead. Like I didn't deserve to live. Now they know. Now they know the feeling of there own horror. But there was a difference. They were relived of there pain. I was not. I had just acquired a great deal more, in fact.

I stood up and kicked one man. "Fuck you! Fuck you all! You deserved the pain. Your family deserves the pain of your death!" I ran to the Hokage's house. Keeping Naruto safe from their glassy eyes, as if they could still hurt him. I ran through the hall, until I reached a door, hearing the Third's voice shouting behind it. I cried as I placed Naruto on the floor outside, making a little cushion with my jacket. I took off my shirt and laid it over him. I left a note on the door:

**Staying here would cause problems.**

**I'm sorry, please take care of Naruto.**

**I will visit in a while, when I can control myself better.**

**Please tell him We loved him.**

**Thank you,**

**-Koretto.**

I ran down the hall, through the body littered streets of Konoha, tripping over the dead bastards every once in a while, until I made it safely out of Konoha. I did not look back. I ran forward, wiping the tears from my face. I cried a lot. Almost too much; it was pathetic. I sobbed in silence, praying to Minato and Kushina. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	13. Send Me On My Way

It might seem like a pointless chapter, but it is pregnant with importance.

Sorry my updates come late at night for some of you, but I'm busy during the day, watching Yo Gabba Gabba or listening to Panic! At the Disco.

hahaha...I have no life.

-Junko

**NEXT UPDATE**: 12.16.08 AHHH! TWO DAYS!

* * *

Naruto woke up to the smell of frying eggs. He stretched and rubbed his eyes lazily. He walked to his bathroom and started to get ready for his upcoming day. He remembered every detail of yesterday, and he remembered his new found love for Koretto. It hit him like a burst of cold air, and he felt suddenly awkward. Would he look at her differently when he walked in the kitchen? Should he skip breakfast and just run outside? He spat into the sink and walked slowly to the kitchen. He sat down, looking at the table, trying to avoid Koretto.

It didn't work. He had to look at her. And when he did, emotion burst into his heart.

"Koretto,"

"Yeaaaaaah?" :)

"…Thank you for coming back,"

Koretto went stiff for a minute. Her muscles relaxed and she walked over to Naruto, putting his breakfast in front of him. She sat across from him, and watched him eat.

"Aren't you eating?"

"Already did,"

Koretto was smiling at him, her chin in one hand. Naruto smiled back, mouth full of food. Koretto let out a giggle. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Naruto could here the water running as she brushed her teeth.

"Eat fast, Naru-chan, you've got a mission today and I have to go register,"

Naruto shoved the reminder of food into his mouth and ran into his room. He picked up his jacket, which was lying haphazardly on a chair, and took a glance at the picture on his nightstand. He looked away, but a flash of blue and orange caught his eye just before. He went over to the picture, and picked it up gently. He examined the background. Behind Koretto was a small couch, and lying across it, almost as it had been a few seconds ago, was Naruto's jacket, white collar, red swirl and all. He looked at the jacket in his hand, examining it carefully. He turned it inside out, looking over every inch. He found what he was looking for. There, written in small, neat handwriting on the inside of his cuff was the kanji: Uzumaki Koretto. How had he not noticed it before? How could he be so careless with a connection to his past; to his mother, father and Koretto? Why was it with him? Had she left it with him purposely?

Koretto walked in and saw Naruto looking at the writing, the picture in his right hand.

"You left it for me?"

"I had to cover you with something. It was October; you were hardly an hour old. Did you think I would let you freeze?"

She smiled and walked to the door.

"Come on, we gotta go!"

They walked out of the building, smiling at each other, that was until they saw the door. Koretto had closed the door behind her, and there, in black writing, was a message:

**BURN IN HELL, MONSTER**

Koretto nearly screamed with rage. Obviously, they had done it last night. She ran to the rail that surrounded the hall leading to the apartment and screamed to the air over Konoha. It took Naruto a second to realize she was yelling at the people of Konoha, like a public safety message.

"I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!"

Naruto sighed a dragged the screaming teenager by the wrist. This kind of thing happened every year. He was used to it. Koretto fumed on the way to the Hokage's office. Her voice was stern, with a note of sorrow.

"Do they blame you for things you didn't do?"

Naruto thought. _Yeah all the time._ But they were for usually minor things. Stealing, vandalism, etc.

He remembered one incident in particular. He was only 7 years old.

There seemed to have been a massive massacre of people in the village. There was no murder weapon, the victims were randomly selected. Apparently, the victims started bleeding randomly and relentlessly, as if attacked by an invisible enemy. Naruto was at school. Still, everyone thought it was him. 'The Kyuubi was breaking loose', they had said. They couldn't prove that it was him, but they blamed him anyway. He was their scapegoat for everything. 'It's the Kyuubi's fault'; 'The demon child did it.' Only the Hokage had seemed to defend him. After all, he was only a child, the Kyuubi was safely sealed, and there was no way he could tap into his power. None of this was ever said to his face of course, they would only mock him, and call him a problem child. Behind his back though, when he wasn't present, they felt they were free of their law. Eventually, the case was dropped, Naruto confused as to why the villagers had accused him. He knew now, of course.

"Not so much anymore," He said, after a long pause. Koretto stared at him suspiciously. He smiled at her. "When they do accuse me, it's usually true. I'm a troublemaker," Koretto laughed and ran the rest of the way to the Hokage's. They entered the room causally, but a few shinobi couldn't help but stare at Koretto. _She not _that _pretty_, thought Naruto. She was beautiful, but she couldn't make all these men gawk. Then Naruto noticed the looks on their faces. _Fear._ Not beauty. They were afraid of her. He felt a sense of protection towards her, and he shot them a nasty look. Naruto ran up to Tsunade.

"What's today's mission, Grandma?"

"Did you forget already, Naruto?" She pointed behind him. He turned around and snorted with angered. There stood Ino, Kiba and Asuma.

"Noooooo! I forgottt… "

He walked over to the group.

"Geez, Naruto! Way to be late!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, whatever," he hissed. He walked back over to Koretto. She was talking to Kakashi while waiting in line. He noticed the way he looked at her. It was the same look he'd been giving her all night. Naruto felt a little sensation of anger; Kakashi probably has a crush on her. Naruto grew steadily angry; he didn't want to have to share Koretto. With _anyone_. That's how strongly his love had grown for her. He pulled Koretto on the arm, breaking off the conversation.

"I'm gonna be gone on a mission for a few days," He shot a look at Kakashi.

Koretto caught it. She smiled and laughed.

"Naruto _please_," She said, almost crying. He felt a little better. Her smile gave him that, warm fuzzy feeling. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, and Naruto tried to make this as comfortable as possible. But he couldn't take it. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing her as hard as he could without injuring her. He tried to make the moment last forever, but that fiery burn in his stomach started to rise rapidly. Koretto noticed it first and pushed him gently away. He could see her eyes, a little stern, just the slightest bit of red started retreating from her irises. Her mouth was clenched tightly, as were her fists. She finally relaxed and kissed his headband.

"Be good, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled. He started to walk away.

"I'll be here when you get back!" She called.

Naruto laughed. He smiled all the way to the gates of Konoha. Then her last sentence finally hit him.

_I'll be here when you get back. _

His heart filled with an unknown emotion. Like a mix of excitement and a feeling of being loved.

_I'll be here…_

She would be there.

Someone was waiting for him; someone who loved him.

He smiled widely, a new burst of energy in his step.

He kept repeating the phrase in his head.

_I'll be here when you get back._


	14. Body Bag

Cough...damn sickness. sneeze all over the keyboard. Ugh... Whatev.~~~~~~~~~~~~enjoy

-Junko

**NEXT UPDATE: 12.17.08  
**

Chapter fifteen: The Saga Begins

* * *

Naruto lead the small group, nearly sprinting in front of the others, with a perkiness that was strange, even for him.

"Hey, spaz, what's you're problem? Slow down,"

"I just wanna get this mission over with so I can go back to Konoha," Naruto replied.

"Why? Aren't you usually psyched about going on missions?"

Kiba came over and nudged Naruto.

"I bet he wants to get back to that tall beauty of his," Kiba laughed, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, it wasn't very hard to figure out was it?"

Kiba smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Who is that girl anyway? I saw her at your party, and boy, she was acting pretty friendly with you, Naruto," he said, winking. Naruto couldn't understand why Kiba was talking like this. Koretto was his sister, not his lover, for crying out loud. _Oh right, I didn't tell anyone at the party…that must have been awkward for them to watch._ Naruto blushed. _Reeeeally awkward. _

"Don't get the wrong impression, Kiba; she's my sister," Naruto replied, feeling a little uncomfortable with the images Kiba put in his head. Both Ino and Kiba looked at Naruto with mild surprise. Asuma kept strolling, bringing out a cigarette and lighter.

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you had any living relatives," Kiba replied

Ino elbowed him in the stomach. Naruto smiled, un-offended. "Neither did I," he said.

"It's nice though, to have someone there," he kept his leaping stride, and Ino couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken for him. _Wow. I didn't think how tough it could be without parents._ She shook her head. This idiot was getting into her head. Maybe that was what happened with Sakura. Ino kept walking silently.

"Well, I'm sure Hinata-chan will be relieved you two are related," Kiba said, stretching.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

Kiba laughed. "You really are clueless,"

The group had been walking for a solid four hours. "Ugh…how much longer?" Naruto whined.

"Stop complaining, idiot," Ino replied tiredly. Asuma looked at the setting sun.

"You're right. Let's stop here and make camp for the night," The group stopped in the small clearing and dropped their equipment, thankful for the rest. They eagerly tried to up the tents. A little too eagerly. The structure collapsed before they could get inside.

"Damn it! " Ino yelled in frustration, stomping her foot. "God! I'm done with this! Have fun boys!"

She walked away, disappearing behind the trees. "Where's she going?" Naruto asked indifferently.

"I don't maybe to beat out her frustration on some helpless animal," Kiba joked.

Naruto laughed as they rebuilt the tent.

Asuma waited quietly under the tree, shaking his head at the group's inability to work together. He took another puff of his cigarette. He sat under the shady oak, waiting for them to finish. He sighed. This mission was fairly important to Konoha, but he didn't see why he had to come along. He had to agree with Naruto. _I wish this mission would be over already. _He chuckled quietly to himself. Was Shikamaru's attitude rubbing off on him? He looked to the sky, searching for a distraction. But, what he found instead was much better. He caught sight of the bird almost immediately, and stood up. _Looks like my wish came true._ He thought. He walked over to Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey, boys"

They looked up.

"Yeah, Asuma-sensei?"

"I've got to go back to Konoha. Urgent business. So I'm leaving the rest of the mission up to you guys, okay?"

He handed Kiba the scroll.

"You know what to do. And if Ino isn't back within half an hour, go see what she's up to, okay?"

He waved goodbye and darted off into the trees.

"Hmm, wonder what that was about?" Naruto asked aloud, resuming his tent work.

The two continued setting up camp; they built a fire, got out the supplies and started cooking. They ate hungrily, having not eaten anything since that morning. As the night started to creep up and the fire started to burn down, the boys and one dog huddled in sleeping bags, the cold autumn wind started to blow.

"Ugh! Where's Ino?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go look for her?"

"Nah, lookin' for her would only lead to trouble."

"How's that?"

"She's probably doing some girl thing, and get really pissed at us."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

The two waited another half-hour for the girl to return. After the thirty minutes was up, Naruto rose angrily from his sleeping bag.

"That's it! I'm going to look for her."

He walked angrily toward the direction he last saw her in, and heard a bark and Kiba shout "Hey!"

Soon after the noises, Kiba and Akamaru joined Naruto in his search.

"Something' gotta be up. She wouldn't stay in this cold."

Kiba nodded, and the two continued searching the forest.

They looked deeper and deeper into the mass of green trees and shrubbery until they could no longer see the light of the fire. Both Kiba and Naruto started to feel the effects of the cold, there fingers nearly freezing under the conditions. Panic started to rise in Naruto for Ino, since they had been searching for quite a while. _Was she dead? Is she being held hostage?_ He looked at Kiba and saw he was probably thinking the same thing. He continued on, walking stiffly, his fingers aching with cold. He peered through the branches ahead. A quick streak of light hair seemed to pass by. Naruto immediately started running, Kiba following close behind; he had seen it too.

Naruto burst through several thin branches into a dark clearing. Ino was sitting against a tree, unconscious. Naruto heard the whispers before he saw their faces. Seven of them; five men and two women surrounded the trio. He looked quickly around for an escape route. Seeing none he easily produced tens of shadow clones. Each ran at one enemy, but they all failed at landing even one hit.

"Naruto!" Kiba said, getting his attention. He met Kiba's eyes, and instantly knew his plan. He nodded and turned back to the enemy.

"We won't hurt you," one of the women said attempting to be convincing.

"Just give us the scroll," said another.

"No!" Naruto yelled, creating more shadow clones. They darted toward their opponents, and once again, were defeated. This time, however, a shower of exploding kunai flew straight towards them. Several jumped back, trying to avoid the explosions. The smoke created from the bombs was overpowering, and the seven enemies stood in near darkness, looking frantically around.

"Get the girl!"

One man ran to where he believed Ino to be.

Through the darkness a voice was heard:

"**FANG OVER FANG!"**

The smoke was cleared by what seemed to be two small tornadoes, heading straight for the nameless people, parallel to the ground. They darted in different directions, but there wasn't enough time to run for one. He was sent flying through the trees, his body cracking halfway through one before gravity caught up and he fell to the ground. The two Kibas look around, for another victim. Their eyes caught what Naruto was looking at. A man had an unconscious Ino, holding a kunai, gently pressing it to her throat.

"Choose your next move wisely," The man said.

The group echoed with laughter.

Naruto looked at Kiba, who put his arms up. Naruto stared at him in surprise.

"What are you…?"

Kiba took out the scroll from his pocket and started to walk over to one of women. She started toward him, hand outstretched. Suddenly, the Akamaru-Kiba swiftly tornadoed toward the group, knocking out another person. The man pushed his kunai with a tiny bit more pressure into Ino's neck. Naruto tightened, and Kiba stopped, replacing the scroll in his pocket. Naruto tried to summon up the Kyuubi's power.

"Uh-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you, fox," the man smiled and Naruto stared blankly, his power receding.

"Orochimaru told us about you," he chuckled and the two boys stayed motionless. The man nodded to the woman that was halfway to Kiba, and she proceeded to inch closer to the boy, her hand still partly out. Naruto was furious. What am I supposed to do? Do I let her die? I-I can't…he looked down in frustration, thinking of a plan.

His angry reflection stared back up at him from the silvery surface. His face softened. _Reflection?_ They hadn't been fighting on water. He looked around. They had definitely fighting on solid ground. Now however, the brown soil and dead grass had been replaced with a small pond of silvery water. Kiba seemed to notice also. The woman continued toward Kiba, oblivious to the change. As she took her last step to Kiba, gravity brought her down into the calm water. She had been sucked in, her hand s still visible as she tried to keep her head above water with her chakra. It was useless. She sunk to her doom, and after several seconds, the under water thrashing stopped. Her blood puffed up like a mushroom cloud under water, until it began staining the surface. Her body floated up moments later, purple and unmoving, staying centered within her ring of blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth dangled open, filling with water. Her body turned slowly until she was face down, floating with the gentle waves.

There was a moment of panic-stricken silence before anyone moved. Naruto and Kiba watched, unharmed as the men and women started to run away from the rising water. They could not escape it, though. Not one. Black, shadowy hands reached out of the water, grabbing the air, as if a respectful gesture to come join their comrade. The hands reached out farther, exposing the bodies of shapeless shadow people, bowing their heads and moaning, pulling the group of Orochimaru's men into the water by their ankles. Nails sunk into the earth, pulling against anything they could get there hands on, leaving bloody trails along the ground as the shadow people pulled them easily into their doom. The water consumed the lot, and like the first woman, blood came up in puffs of dark red-almost black-until the entire surface had turned virtually black, like the ghost like figures pulling them under. Their bodies floated gently up, reaching the surface one at a time, dotting the black surface like lily pads. Naruto stood there, shivering, and looked over to Kiba, who stood, untouched, trying to avoid he bodies that floated around him. His gaze went to Ino, who was lying on the surface of the water, unaware of what had happened. He walked cautiously over to her, and found that the water supported him without any chakra usage. He picked her up, and put her onto his back.

"Should we leave..?"

Kiba stood there, contemplating. The forest filled suddenly with music; an eerie tune played, perfectly describing wordlessly what had just occurred. The sound started to fade and the water disappeared, replaced by solid ground once again. Naruto tapped at the ground cautiously. The dead bodies of the people were scattered around them, along with their blood. Naruto felt a presence to his right and got into a fighting stance. He looked into the woods, where none other Koretto materialized out of.

He relaxed and looked around.

"Did you?"

She nodded, her lips slightly parted, and walked closer to him.

He felt that immediate sense of love, and smiled up at her. She tilted her head, and blinked, her eyes partly dyed red. Fear began to replace love and Naruto stepped back. She reached out, embracing him. His mind raced with the memory of his dream. Koretto's body started jolting, and Naruto heard a snarl erupt from her throat. He slipped Ino off his back as the Kyuubi's anger overwhelmed him. He pulled away from Koretto, and jumped back several feet.

"_GET OUT OF HERE_," he hissed at Kiba, who grabbed Ino and took off. Koretto collapsed to her knees, as her nails stretched, and her Canine teeth sharpened to a deadly point. Her hair started turning black at the ends and climbed up to her shoulders, where it stopped. She got down on all fours and bolted toward Naruto, who had also started his Kyuubi transformation. She brought her hand across his face, creating three new deep cuts. He was able to kick her away, and she skidded to a stop. She darted from side to side, behind him, in front; he didn't know where to look. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck as she dug her nails into it and threw him into the air. He jumped easily to the nearest tree.

Koretto slid to a stop, and stood up.

She spoke in a voice that did not belong to her.

"_no point in running, child. i am stronger than the fox. you can't get away_."

She laughed sinisterly, and disappeared. Naruto looked around until he felt breath on the back of his neck. He turned swiftly around. Bad choice. He met her eyes, and he began choking again. She reached out, grabbing his neck. She threw him against the trunk, and climbed steadily to the top. Splinters stabbed his back, cutting through his clothes and skin. She finally reached a slim branch that she threw him off of. He plummeted to the ground, head first. She followed after him, never breaking eye contact and grabbing his ankles. She pulled him up to her level, and then snapped him back, like she was flapping out a wet towel. She sent him hurtling at incredible speeds to the ground. The back of his head hit first, and his body slid backward into the ground, leaving a long scar in the dirt, about six inches deep. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's power dim, along with his vision. The fight was over as quickly as it started. Darkness consumed him as Koretto walked forward. He felt a stabbing pain in his stomach as he lost consciousness, only hearing his own screams.


	15. The Saga Begins

sorry about updates! gonna be busy w/ my trashaversary (don't ask)

**NEXT UPDATE: soon**

chapter sixteen: Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head

**AND**

chapter seventeen: Like Eating Glass

-Junko

* * *

The bright light woke Naruto as it hit his face. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times to get used to the brightness. He looked around groggily. He was in the hospital. He sat up slowly, but found that he wasn't as sore as he thought he'd be. He checked his body and only found a few scratches and bruises. _Was last night a dream? Then why am I here?_ He got out of bed and stretched. He saw his clothes on a nearby chair and threw them carelessly on. Underneath the pile of clothes was a note. Naruto picked it up and read it indifferently.

**Naruto, if you're reading this, it means you're **

**obviously awake. It's 10/12 at the time, and you were**

**just admitted. When you wake up you should be fine, **

**leave when you want. Koretto's in here too. She**

**should be fine in a couple days.**

**-Tsunade**

Naruto shrugged and tossed away the paper. Something was going on with Koretto, and he wanted to know what it was. He walked out of his room, down the hall, and to the lobby. He walked over to the front desk and asked for Koretto's room. The woman looked a little shocked, as if seeing Koretto would break some bad taboo. "030" she said, pointing down a hall. Naruto nodded and walked in that direction.

"027, 028, 029, 030," He stopped at the closed door, and looked at the handle. What was with this girl? What's going on? Naruto's determination to search for answers pushed him into the room. He walked in with his eyes closed, turned around and closed the door. He stood there, facing the door for a few seconds, and then turned around. Koretto lay there, motionless. He walked over to her and sat at the chair by her bedside. She looked like she was sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her. He looked around her room. The calendar had been X'ed out, up until the day 10/12. Naruto looked at it, puzzled. It could be 10/12. His mission started on 10/11, and he and Kiba had been in the woods late at night. He knew he had slept for more than one day. He continued to look around. The nightstand was covered in a thin layer of dust; the sink was dry and had accumulated its own layer of dust. The health chart on her door was blank. Naruto realized then that no one had been to the room since she got here. The only sign of outside life where the two bouquets of wilting flowers, one get-well card signed Lee, the other Kakashi. Naruto looked back at Koretto. Her brow furrowed slightly and Naruto smiled. How did this girl manage to make him love her, even when fear filled his heart? Naruto sat patiently.

Meanwhile, Koretto's dreams filled her head with the nightmare of a couple nights ago.

She had beaten him senseless in less than three minutes. She was losing the little bit of control she still had quickly. Had she lost all control, he would have been dead in less than a minute. He couldn't defend himself, even with the amount of aided-power he had. The Kyuubi would be free. But she had slingshot-ed him against the ground, causing him to go unconscious. She felt herself walking over to the screaming child. Panic rose inside her. She felt her control slipping. Her voice and hair had already changed. If it progressed any further, he really would be dead. She needed a distraction, and fast. She tried to distract herself with her mind, but her body kept pushing forward. It was useless. She was trapped inside herself, like a prisoner in an empty shell. Her thoughts were useless against her body. She looked to the boy in front of her in horror; as if she were watching a movie. Luck was on her side though; she heard an explosion behind her, and her body turned away from Naruto. She took advantage of the distraction and regained control. She brought herself to the ground, and held herself in the fetal position, trashing and screaming until she regained full control, and she was the normal Koretto again. She caught a glimpse of the hooded boy and his dog that had grabbed her attention, and then looked over to Naruto. He was bloody and bruised, because of her. She pulled herself toward him, and sat upright, placing her hand on any spot that was cut, bruised or bleeding. She started to feel light-headed as her chakra surged from her fingertips into his skin, closing any open wounds and healing sore spots. She had to help him recover. The Kyuubi had already begun the process, but she had to make up for what she had done. Her vision became fuzzy and her fingers slipped from his face. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell to the ground next to him; unconscious from her over exertion of chakra.

Naruto looked at his sister, so peaceful in her sleep. He smiled at her. She had stopped herself again, and put her own life in danger for him. After all, she was in the hospital. Naruto didn't even see the point of why he was here, he felt fine. He looked at Koretto, who slept motionless. _Motionless. _Naruto's eyes widened_. No one was here for a couple days._ He started to panic looking at Koretto. She didn't breathe. He grabbed her wrist, pushing his fingers around to find a pulse. He searched but couldn't find one. _No, no, no!!!!! I can't lose her. I can't-Koretto-don't go!_ As if in response Koretto grabbed his arm, and sat up suddenly. He sat and watched her dry heaving. After a moment she calmed herself down, and looked at him. Naruto stared back. Koretto smiled "You're okay," she said, relived.

Naruto shook his head to get away from her smile. "You weren't breathing- you didn't have- it wasn't there-"he choked. Koretto looked down at her hands.

"I want answers!" he yelled. Koretto looked up

"You won't give up, will you?"

"Nope, 'tebayo!"

She sighed. "I didn't plan on ever telling you. I thought someday I'd have full control, and it wouldn't be necessary. But in light of…last night's(?)…events, it seems that I have to tell you."

"That's what I hoped you'd say," Naruto grabbed the chair and pulled it underneath him.

"Okay Naruto, I'm warning you now, your perspective on me may change drastically,"

"Go on,"

"Alright. I guess I'll give you something short to begin with, then go on with the whole story…hehe. This may take awhile."

"I've got time."

Koretto became very serious.

"I have a demon inside me too. My real name is not Uzumaki Koretto. I can't remember my real first name. My demon is allies with the Kyuubi, and wishes to set him free. Whenever we embrace or are close, or smell each other's blood or tears, the demons take control. Are demons are different though. You are a host because you save Konoha from the demon. I am a host because I need my demon to support me. If I die, my demon will take full control of my body, and use it as her own. Because she is the only thing keeping me alive, I have no pulse- my heart doesn't work-and I don't need to breathe. And lastly, I haven't aged in thirteen years," she smiled at the utterly quiet Naruto.

"Let the saga begin."


	16. Like Eating Glass

Oh wow :( you guys I'm so sorry!!!! why didn't you bitch me out?! I feel horrible, but here is the 16th ch. finally.

I love you all

-Junko

* * *

"The first story," Koretto continued, "is about my life."

Naruto kept quiet, hanging on Koretto's every word.

I was born to the Namikaze clan, only two years after Minato. My father was the eldest of the clan, and then came Minato. My father was nearly 18 before Minato was born, so he felt no threat from his young brother. However, because my father was an only child for so long, greed filled his heart as he grew older. He became accustomed to getting whatever his heart desired from his wealthy parents. It was because of this that Minato was conceived. Grandfather did not want the future of the Namikaze clan to fall into the hands of my father. He knew that if that were to happen, the wealth, admiration, and nobility of the Namikaze would come to an end. When my father learned of the plan to have Minato replace him, he was furious. He left the Namikaze clan and vowed to get vengeance.

In a hasty and stupid decision, he decided to go into the woods to find a witch that was rumored to live there. He believed that the witch would be able to help him get his revenge. So he journeyed many miles until he reached a small shack, where the witch was rumored to live. The witch let my father inside and showed him kindness, but denied his request when he asked for a demon to help him fulfill his wishes. She said that there was only one demon that could help him, but that demon was a nasty and evil spirit that would manipulate him and steal his soul. Outraged, my father threatened to kill the witch. My father figured that a small, old woman would not be able to stand up to a ninja of his ranking, but he did not take into account her abilities. The witch had known my father's intentions even before he entered her shack, and so she put poison into the soup she generously gave him. Before my father could strike, he fell to the floor. When he awoke, he was lying outside, and could not move. He could tell he was breathing his last breaths, but there was nothing he could do. He prayed for a miracle, and one came. A beautiful woman stepped out of the woods and came over to my father. She saw that he was dying and told him that not only could she cure him, but she could help him with his plans to bring down the Namikaze clan. He trusted the woman instantly; because he had told know one other than the witch of his intentions. So he struck a deal with the woman. If she helped him, he would give her whatever she pleased, so after my father was cured he bent before her and asked how he could ever repay her.

"I am the demon Koretto," the woman said "and what I want from you is a vessel for my spirit. My human body is dying, but there is still so much I need to do."

She smiled sinisterly and continued.

"What I want from you is the body of your first born daughter as a host for my spirit. When she turns 17, she will die and I will take over her body as my own. It is then that you will get your revenge."

My father did not try to disagree. He thanked her again and she disappeared.

Two years later, I was born.

My father had promised my body to Koretto, and once my umbilical cord was cut Koretto appeared in the delivery room. She made my father sign a contract that gave her the right to use my body as a vessel. She told him she would return in 17 years, and she was gone again.

As I grew older, I was treated like a princess, or so it seemed to those on the outside of our household. On the inside I _was_ treated as if I were already Koretto. My father made sure I was always comfortable, always got what I wanted. But he also made sure that my body would be acceptable for Koretto. I was put on a strict schedule. I started my training to become a ninja since I could walk. I was only allowed to eat the healthiest foods; it was not acceptable for me to eat anything sweet or fattening. My father needed to make sure I was perfect. I was his ticket to revenge.

The only kindness I was ever shown was from my mother, before she passed away. She was the one who named me. I remember her sweet voice; it would always calm me to hear her say my name. I remember my name was not always Koretto. It was only after Koretto was sealed inside me that I started to forget my real name. I remember it was something nice, something that reminded me of spring, and open skies. She was constantly mistreated by my father. She was never seen as an individual in his eyes. One day, she became very ill. The only thing my father did was make sure I did not also become ill. He didn't attempt find a cure for her. He let her die.

After that I had no one to turn to for kindness. I became a shell of my former self. I didn't care about anything. I continued my training and stop talking. I was the day that I turned 15 that I finally snapped. My father had accidently called me 'Koretto' and something inside me snapped. She was the cause for all my sadness, the reason I was deprived of a loving family, of a normal life. I started rebelling- I robbed stores, ran away from home, destroyed various parts of my house, and many other things. I was so confused. In my confusion and anger I thought the only way to gain my father's love was to bring down the Namikaze clan without Koretto. I was very well trained, after all, reaching Jonin level at the age of 13. I was 16 when I plotted my revenge. On the night of my attack, I went to Konoha. I snuck into the Namikaze household quite easily, and entered the main household without stirring a living soul. I found my way to Minato's room and stood vindictively over him. I stared down at him, his chest rising and falling calmly. I stabbed the clone and turned around sharply to look for the real Minato.

"Why are you upset?" his voice asked from the darkness.

I broke from his genjutsu and found him standing in front of me. I tore towards him and made an attempt to end him. But I had underestimated the future Hokage. He easily counter attacked and threw me out of the room. He took out several kunai and started a frenzy of flying weapons, but none of them hit me. They were positioned at different areas around me, and in the blink of an eye, the Yellow Flash was gone. I was bombarded by a series of attacks by Minato, and I fell quickly, seizing and bleeding profusely. Minato stood over me and calmly watched. I felt like a failure. All those hard years of training, all those years without a mother, I started crying. Let me die. Let Koretto take over my body. Let her do something useful with it. I heard a sigh from Minato and he bent down. I closed my eyes as the tears rolled down. I wanted him to kill me quickly. Instead, he picked me up. He held me tightly and ran me to the hospital. I started getting dizzy and my vision became blurry as he burst through the doors. That's when I passed out. I was unconscious, and felt nothing, but I could hear what was going on around me.

"She's lost conscienceless!"  
"No! She's flat lining!"

"Get the defibrillator!"

"Clear!...Clear!...Clear!...Clear!"

"No."

"I'm sorry, she's gone."

"Call it."

"12:02 am, April 19th."

_What do you know? My 17__th__ birthday._

"Excuse fine staff."  
"Who are you? Who let you in here?"

"No need to worry about that, but I'm afraid know that this young lady has passed on, she belongs to me."

"Excuse me? What entitles you to my niece's body?"

"Hahaha…this."

"….I see. I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny you access to her, however."

"Excuse me? You ignorant human, how you dare deny me what is rightfully mine!"

"….You idiots! She's still alive!"

"What? Impossible!"

"I can smell it fool! She's alive!"

"Then she does not belong to you."

"No matter. She'll be gone soon enough. Nothing could stop her from passing. She's beyond anyone's help. She'll be dead in minutes."

"Wait…I know you! You're the demon- Koretto!"

"Silence you insignificant little creature!"

"You. The power you possess can save my niece."

"Indeed it can."

"Will you help her?"

"Of course not."

"I figured so much."

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Quickly! Do it now!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Perform the seal before she can escape!"

"IDOITS! I'LL DRAG HER DOWN WITH ME! NO!"

"Seal!"

……  
"Hello?"

"She's still flat lining."

"Can you hear me, child?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Minato sitting on the edge of my hospital bed, gently rubbing my face.

"Welcome back," he smiled.

"Impossible!" said one of the medics. "She's STILL flat lining."

"It seems the only thing keeping her alive, or so to speak, is the demon."

"What's your name, child?" asked Minato.

I told him my real name, but I can't remember what it was.

"Did your father send you?"

"No. I thought that if I did this, he would be happy with me."

I started crying again.

"I can't go back now. He'll murder me as soon as he finds out that Koretto hasn't taken over my body."

"You have nothing to worry about child."

After a long discussion with the doctors, I followed him back to the main house of the Namikaze and he made me a place to sleep.

"Minato-san. I'm sorry. And thank you for your kindness."

I fell asleep on my cot, more comfortable than I'd ever been in my own house.

I woke the next morning to find a fight going on between our grandfather and your father.

About me.

"Then we will live off of the Namikaze property. We will start a family somewhere else."

"Have it your way then. But she is never allowed back here!"

"Fine."

"We'll give the three of you a week to move out."

"Agreed."

Minato returned with Kushina, who was pregnant with you at the time.

"Minato, you don't have to do this. I can leave, I'll be fine."

"Absolutely not!" Kushina interjected. "I won't stand for such assfaced-ness!"

I laughed for the first time and years because of her.

"That's nonsense, you're coming with us!"

Something tore at my heart. A sense of motherly love.

So a week after that, we moved into the new house away from the Namikaze clan. And for the first time, I felt loved. Kushina always brightened my day and after about 2 months, Minato was selected as the new Hokage. We had a big party to celebrate. But that celebration was interrupted by the one person I detested the most. My real father. He had found out about me, and he had come, enraged, to kill me. Kushina opened the door and refused to let him by. So he shoved her out of the way and stormed in to get me. Once again, as it always seems to happen around my father, I snapped. But this time, things were different. I felt an unrecognizable amount of power well up inside of me as Koretto took over my chakra. I could hear her voice, a shrill laugh of bloodlust, and I lunged at my father, killing him before he knew I was there. But it didn't end with him. Koretto took over my mind and my feelings, and I rushed out to wreak havoc on the citizens of Konoha. One by one I watched them fall, unable to control Koretto, until Minato showed up and forcibly controlled her with his fists.

I woke up the next morning in the hospital once again.

There seemed to be some sort of discussion going on outside of the room and two anbu walked in.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you into custody Miss Koretto," they said.

"But..That's not my name…"

They took me to the prison. They said I would stay there until my trial. Three days later I was brought before the Hokage- Minato- and the council. Minato explained what had happened that day, and what had occurred a week earlier, when Koretto was sealed inside of me. The council deliberated and finally decided that I would not return to jail, but I did need daily training to help control my demon. Minato agreed to the terms and I was set free.

After that day however, I was hated by all the people of the village, with the exception of Minato and Kushina of course.

I continued my life with my new family, and discovered with the help of Minato, the new genjutsu I had acquired thanks to Koretto. I've already used it on you a few times, so I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, but I'll explain more later.

A few months after I moved in with Minato and Kushina, you were born. That day, the Kyuubi was attacking the village. Looking for Koretto. Both Kushina and Minato died that day. Before she died, Kushina made me promise to take care of you. She made me promise that I'd be there for you, since she couldn't. She put her trust in me. And I left you on the Hokage's doorstep and ran away.


End file.
